User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Nekissa
Nekissa is one of Filicia's aides, and previously the Contract Crafter. Her powers grew after she made a deal with a "wish granting" cat spirit, and the spirit lost, forfeiting its power. Appearance Nekissa is has long white hair, black cat ears, and a white cat tail with a black tip. She also has orange eyes. She always wears a suit with an orange tie, and wears black glasses- not because she needs to, but because they make her "look cool". Also, on her face a two black whicker-like marks on each cheek. Nekissa always have a clipboard and paper with her, as well as an orange pen with erasable ink. Personality Nekissa is always friendly and cheerful. She always has a smile on her face, for business reasons more than anything. She'll get on with any work she needs to do swiftly, and without question. She's a very shrewd person, with impeccable insight and intuition. She'll happily grant anybody whatever they want, but only at the right price. Nekissa also knows how to push, seduce and persuade you into making a contract with her. She's the type you have to be very careful with your wording around. She always knows exactly what you mean, regardless of what you say or how you say it, but will play and twist your words and their meanings. Despite playing with wording, she will never sneakily add unrelated results- like somebodies death or gaining money, to a contract/program- as it would "stain my reputation to cheat like that." Nekissa will never ask for specific payments, and allow the person wanting to make the contract to offer what they want, only saying anything if she doesn't think it's worth enough. Except on rare occasions where she wants only something specific. Background Nekissa once ran amok with her reality warping powers in Psychena. She wreaked havoc, and caused a lot of pain and trouble. Nekissa played, stole from, and hurt people with deals, and Filicia was so greatly annoyed by her constant destructive tendencies otherwise, that she took to stop her personally. Filicia knew Nekissa loved making deals, so Filicia made one with her. "I'll let you live, if you accept limitations to you power, and come and be my Crafter." Staying alive was such a great deal to Nekissa, that she accepted. Filicia put conditions and limitations onto Nekissa's reality warping powers, and made her work for her. After many decades of begrudging work in Filicia's palace, working as one of her advisors with Eadda Cayce, Nekissa had spent a lot of time around Filicia, and grew to respect her. Nekissa had become the Contract Crafter under Queen Filicia for hundreds of millions of years, advising Filicia, making deals and contracts with her people, dealing with all business-related work, handling requests outside of public courts, and many more tasks. However, there was one who was becoming jealous of Nekissa's position and closeness to Filicia. Scrios, in his early years, manipulated the feelings of this individual, in the hopes of weakening the defenses of Filicia. Scrios told the individual that Nekissa could not resist a great enough prize of a bargain or contract, and told them to offer something great. One day, an unusual wish-granting (psycho-warping) spirit, in the form of a black cat, named Toikei, appeared before Nekissa and Felicia during their pupil court, and made a challenge- If Toikei could defeat Nekissa in a series of challenges, then Nekissa would have to resign, and give her position to Toikei. However, Toikei was very overconfident in her abilities at games, and said if she lost, she would give up her life and powers. Nekissa and Toikei agreed on terms, and Nekissa wrote it into a contract, which they both signed. Scrios and Toikei both underestimated the intelligence and ability of Nekissa, who defeated Toikei 21-0. Toikei was distraught. Toikei begged for another game, but Nekissa dismissed the pleas, stating the contract was complete. Nekissa's reality warping powers took into effect, and absorbed Toikei's power and form, but not her mind or souls, which were destroyed. From then on, Nekissa continued as normal. Filicia survived through the rule of Scrios, and the rebellion. She currently does what she wants, and goes where she wants to do. Deals with the Devil On Nekissa's travels, she often comes across people in need of help. Nekissa, being unable to help them upfront with her power- not like she would without limitations- makes contracts with them, usually resulting her her gain. She finds though, that people will happily offer/give up their lives, powers, souls and bodies for some things. She accepts these offers as readily as she would any other offer though. Powers *Business Intuition *Game Intuition *Mentifery *Psychological Intuition *Persuasion *Seduction Intuition *Supernatural Intelligence Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet